jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ava Vulpes/Cavaliere del drago /pl
Prolog #1 Perspektywa: Narrator W i przed chatą Stoicka Wielkiego panowało wielkie poruszenie. Valka, żona wodza, właśnie rodziła. Z domu co chwila dobiegały krzyki. Raz Valki, a raz jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Any. Wszyscy wikingowie z niepokojem, zniecierpliwieniem i obawą czekali na narodziny przyszłego wodza. Wszak sama uzdrowicielka i szamanka Gothi nie miała pewności co do tego, że dziecko będzie zdrowe i przeżyje. Mija minuta za minutą, aż w końcu do uszu wszystkich zebranych dobiegło głośne kwilenie. W tym samym momencie do izby w której przebywały kobiety wbiegł zdenerwowany Stoick wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, Pyskaczem, który jest kowalem. - I co? - spytał wódz - Nic im nie jest? - Czują się dobrze, ale muszą dużo odpoczywać, ponieważ... - w tym momencie Stoick nie wytrzymał i przerwał. - Ale nic im nie jest? - Tak jak mówiłam, Valka i wasz syn są zdrowi, ale nie mają zbyt wiele sił, więc muszą leżeć przez jakiś czas w łóżku i nabierać siły. - powiedziała Ana, nie przejmując się zirytowanym tonem wodza i próbując uspokoić kwilące dziecko. W tym momencie Stoick przeniósł swój wzrok na żonę, która otworzyła oczy i przysłuchuje się rozmowie. - Dobrze się czujesz, Val? - zapytał tak jakby przed chwilą się tego nie dowiedział. Kobieta w odpowiedzi pokiwała lekko głową i ponownie zamknęła oczy. - Pyskacz, zabierz stąd Stoicka, chcę trochę pospać... - wyszeptała cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. - Ale... - chciał zaprotestować wódz - Chodź stary, jeżeli chcesz ją jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć żywą. - zaoponował kowal. - Pyskacz ma racje. - wtrąciła Gothi - Idźcie już. - No dobra... - Stoick westchnął męczeńsko i dał się wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia. Perspektywa: Valka Ból i strach - to jedyne uczucia które mi teraz towarzyszą. Cholera! Wiedziałam że to będzie boleć, ale nie myślałam że aż tak. Strasznie się boję o dziecko... Słyszałam jak Gothi mówiła, że może umrzeć. Jeśli tak się stanie, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę. Ale, o czym ja myślę? Przecież moje dziecko będzie żyć. Do głowy cisną mi się setki pytań, na które nie znam odpowiedzi. Czy będzie zdrowe? Czy to będzie dziewczynka czy chłopiec? Stoick na pewno chciałby syna. Ale ja nie mogłabym znieść tego, że moje dziecko ma na rękach krew niewinnych stworzeń. Mój mąż na pewno zapisałby go na arenę, żeby nauczył się poskramiać bestie. Chociaż w sumie, to na tej wyspie wszyscy, bez wyjątku z nimi walczą i płeć nie jest aż tak ważna. Tutaj najważniejsze są mięśnie, umiejętności w walce i ilość zabitych smoków. Tia, nie przesłyszeliście się. Te stworzenia, które mój mąż zwie bestiami, to smoki... Atakują nas od wieków, zabijają i porywają owce. Ale my nie jesteśmy bez winy. Weszliśmy na ich terytoria i wybiliśmy ich całe tysiące. W pewnym momencie ból stał się silniejszy, więc przerwałam rozmyślania i odruchowo się rozluźniłam. - Val, proszę cię... Przyj dalej. To nie potrwa już długo. Obiecuję. - usłyszałam jak przez mgłę słowa przyjaciółki. Pomyślałam o dziecku... Nawet, jeśli wydając je na świat umrę, to część mojej duszy zostanie przy nim. Spięłam się cała na tę myśl i postanowiłam że nie poddam się tak łatwo. Ból ponownie mnie zamroczył, lecz tym razem ja byłam na to przygotowana i wytrzymałam. Po kilku, bądź kilkunastu minutach tej męczarni wreszcie usłyszałam ciche kwilenie, które z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz głośniejsze. Udało mi się... Teraz czas na odpoczynek. Nie czuję się dobrze i nie mam sił nawet na to żeby usiąść i wziąć moje dziecko na ręce. Mam ochotę po prostu zamknąć oczy i zasnąć. Ale niestety nie jest mi to dane, ponieważ ledwie to robię, a już ktoś wbiega z hukiem do izby trzaskając drzwiami. Chcę otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć kto to, ale moje powieki jakby były z kamienia. Nie da się ich podnieść. Wyostrzyłam więc swoje inne zmysły i wsłuchałam się w rozmowę. - Tak, jak już mówiłam, Valka i wasz syn czują się dobrze, jednak muszą przeleżeć i odpocząć kilka dni. - usłyszałam głos Any i jeszcze bardziej się postarałam żeby zobaczyć coś innego oprócz nieprzeniknionej czerni. Po chwili udało mi się. W tym samym momencie poczułam na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odwróciłam głowę w tamtą stronę i obok mojej przyjaciółki spostrzegłam mojego męża, Stoicka wraz z Pyskaczem. - Dobrze się czujesz Val? - spytał. Pokiwałam głową na tak, ale w oczach Any zobaczyłam niedowierzanie. No, w sumie ma rację... Czuję się fatalnie, na pewno jestem blada jak ściana, a ból rozsadza moją czaszkę. Jeśli ja pomyślałam choć przez chwilę że mi uwierzą to chyba jestem głupia. Nie odpowiadam jej, tylko znowu zamykam oczy i odzywam się najgłośniejszym tonem na jaki było mnie stać, chodź wątpię, aby ktokolwiek to usłyszał. - Pyskacz, zabierz stąd Stoicka... Chcę odpocząć - ziewam na potwierdzenie swoich słów. - Ale... - chce zaprotestować mój mąż. No tak, mogłam się tego spodziewać. Uparty jak zawsze. - Idźcie już. - usłyszałam głos Gothi. "Tak, ona dobrze mówi, idźcie już..." - pomyślałam i poddałam się ogarniającej mnie czerni. 1 rok później Od dnia w którym urodziłam Czkawkę smoki przestały nas atakować. Wszystkim wydaje się to dziwne, ale mało kto się tym przejmuje. Ludzie są bardzo zajęci poszukiwaniami smoków i smoczego leża. No tak, my od wieków go szukamy. Ale, to nie jest w tym momencie ważne. Kiedy pewnego razu byłam u Gothi, powiedziała mi że mój syn będzie kimś wielkim. Pytałam się jej o szczegóły, ale ona uparcie milczała. Cieszę się że mam dziecko. Czasami kiedy trzymam je na rękach, mam wrażenie że z nim jestem bezpieczna. Tak, wiem to głupie że czuję się tak przy małym dziecku, które nawet podnieść drewnianego mieczyka nie umie. Tak czy siak, czasami, kiedy na nie patrzę, wydaje mi się że świeci lekko złotą poświatą. Zupełnie jak istota magiczna. Podzieliłam się moimi spostrzeżeniami z Aną, ale ona tylko mnie wyśmiała, że mam coś nie tak z głową i muszę iść do uzdrowicielki. Po tym wydarzeniu nikomu już o tym nie powiedziałam. No bo po co? Żeby się ze mnie śmiali, tak jak moja przyjaciółka, i zaczęli mnie uważać za stukniętą? Podziękuję. Czkawka jest już w pełni sił, ale dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego. Nie reaguje na zmianę temperatury i jak na dworze jest lodowato to on może sobie siedzieć w samej pieluszce, a i tak nie choruje. Jest jeszcze coś... Raz przez przypadek dotknął ognia ze świecy i... Nic mu się nie stało! Kiedy to się stało, natychmiast do niego podbiegłam i zaczęłam oglądać jego ręce. Nie macie pojęcia jak bardzo się zdziwiłam, kiedy w miejscu w którym powinno być poparzenie zobaczyłam... Znaki... Mój syn miał na rękach pełno małych czarnych znaków, które wyglądały jak pomniejszone smoki. Nie mogłam się im dokładnie przyjrzeć, ponieważ już w następnym momencie wszystkie zniknęły, jakby ich tam w ogóle nie było. Byłam zszokowana... Zarówno tym że moje dziecko dotknęło ognia, i nic mu się nie stało oraz tym że na jego ręce pojawił się trwały znak w kształcie smoka. I jeszcze ten napis, który zobaczyłam w ogniu... '' Poznasz go po skrzydłach... '' Nie wiem co to może oznaczać, ale na pewno jest to ważne. W takim razie nie powiem nic Stoickowi. Tak, tak, wiem że powinnam, ale on może sobie coś ubzdurać i zwołać naradę wojenną. Nie ma mowy... Nikt, poza oczywiście wyrocznią, się o tym nie dowie. Już postanowione. Koniec i kropka. Tak wiem, czasami zachowuję się jak dziecko, choć mam 20 lat... To jest u mnie normalka. Jak byłam dzieckiem to zachowywałam się bardziej doroślej, a teraz się to odwróciło i jestem dzieckiem w dorosłym ciele.. Wieczór No super... Ledwo co powiedziałam, że smoki od dawna nie dawały znaków życia, a już tego samego dnia nas atakują. No, ja to mam wyczucie czasu. Eh... No nic, trzeba zebrać wszystkich wojowników, oprócz młodych matek, i zacząć walkę z tymi stworzeniami. Bardzo mi ich żal... Moim zdaniem można by dojść z nimi do porozumienia. Nieraz sugerowałam to ludziom z wioski, ale oni tylko się na mnie patrzeli z politowaniem i odchodzili. Według nich jest tylko jeden sposób... A tym sposobem jest miecz, ogień i krew. Kiedy atak się zaczął wybiegłam z domu i w ostatnim momencie zatrzymałam topór jednego z wojowników, który miał właśnie odciąć głowę Śmiertnikowi Zębaczowi... - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - krzyknął z oburzeniem i pobiegł dalej za smokiem, który przed chwilą mu się wymknął... Westchnęłam ze zrezygnowaniem. Oni nigdy nie zrozumieją smoków i nie zaznają spokoju dopóki nie wybiją wszystkich. W tym momencie kątem oka'' zauważyłam że do mojego domu wchodzi jakiś smok... ''O nie! Tam jest Czkawka! Najszybciej jak mogłam wbiegłam do chaty i wzięłam ciężki, metalowy miecz miecz do ręki z zamiarem obronienia mojego dziecka. To co zobaczyłam potwierdziło wszystkie moje teorie... Wielki, czarny smok z nieznanej mi rasy stał nad kołyską mojego syna i coś do niego mruczał. Czkawka nie płakał, ani się nie bał. Leżał sobie po prostu i wpatrywał jak zaczarowany w smoka. W pewnym momencie smok zbliżył się do mojego dziecka i zaczął powoli zbliżać pysk do jego ręki. Mój syn niemal automatycznie wyciągnął ją przed siebie, ku smokowi. W chwili gdy bestia dotknęła ją pyskiem, zobaczyłam jak nawiązują pewnego rodzaju porozumienie. Chwile później smok zaczyna lizać Czkawkę, na co ten się śmieje. W tym momencie ze zdziwienia niechcący wypuściłam miecz z ręki. Smok odwrócił jeb w moją stronę niemal natychmiast i zawarczał stając w pozycji obronnej. Cofnęłam się o krok do tyłu. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię - powiedziałam do niego zaskakująco spokojnym tonem. Smok w odpowiedzi zaryczał głośno. Wystraszyłam się i niepewnie zaczęłam się cofać. W tym samym momencie usłyszałam trzepot skrzydeł. Odwróciłam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z drugim smokiem, również z nieznanego mi gatunku. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu miał dwie pary skrzydeł. Jego pysk był podobny do sowiego, a nad oczami miał wielki róg. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Poczułam że coś mnie do tego smoka przyciąga. W jego oczach zobaczyłam odbicie mojej duszy. Nie mogłam uwierzyć... Nie mogłam nacieszyć się długo tą chwilą, ponieważ stworzenie które stało nad kołyską zaryczało, wzięło mojego synka w zęby i odleciało. Po chwili dołączył do niego drugi smok. Kiedy przelatywali nad wioską, wszystkie smoki tam będące wzbijały się w powietrze i za nimi leciały. Wyglądało to tak, jakby te wszystkie stworzenia miały jeden wspólny cel... I tym celem był mój mały synek. Dlaczego akurat on? Nie mam pojęcia... W pewnym momencie poczułam jak czyjeś ręce złapały mnie za ramiona. Po chwili byłam już na zewnątrz. - Val, wszystko w porządku? - usłyszałam głos Stoick. Tak, jest ok... Smoki wcale nie porwały naszego syna... Po prostu świetnie... Jak ja mam mu o tym powiedzieć? Nie wiem... Może w ogóle się nie dowie... Tak chyba będzie najlepiej...' '' Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko tępo popatrzyłam się na horyzont, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą roiło się od smoków. Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie, a przed oczami pojawiły mi się mroczki. Zanim odpłynęłam, zobaczyłam jeszcze że Stoick bierze mnie na ręce i niesie w nieznanym mi w tym momencie kierunku... ''4 dni później'' Od czasu ataku minęły już cztery doby. Przez dwa byłam nieprzytomna, a trzeciego majaczyłam. Dopiero dzisiaj mi przeszło. Tak jak sobie obiecałam, nikt nie dowiedział się o prawdziwej wersji zdarzeń z tamtej nocy. Wszystkim wmówiłam, że Czkawka spłonął w pożarze. Stoick i ja pogrążyliśmy się w żałobie. Wioska została częściowo wyremontowana. Na głównym placu, między domami zawisły płachty z czarnego materiału. Informują one wszystkich, którzy odwiedzają wyspę, że trwa żałoba po zmarłym synu wodza. W sercu nadal żywię wielką nadzieję że on jednak żyje. Po tym co zobaczyłam podczas ataku, owszem, nie mogę mieć pewności, ale jednak wierzę że tak jest. Dzisiaj cały dzień przeleżałam w łóżku. Pod wieczór, kiedy już byłam na siłach, poszłam do twierdzy po Smoczą Księgę. Koniecznie musiałam sprawdzić co to były za smoki. Na temat smoka z dwoma parami skrzydeł i sowim pyskiem nic nie znalazłam, natomiast o tym drugim znalazłam bardzo interesującą, a zarazem intrygującą notkę... 'Nocna Furia' ''> Szybkość: nieznana'' ''> Rozmiar: nieznany'' ''> Przeklęty pomiot burzy plujący błyskawicami, które niosą śmierć'' ''> Pod żadnym pozorem nie atakować. Jedyna szansa to schować się i modlić żeby cię nie znalazł'' Zatkało mnie... Jeżeli taki smok porwał mojego syna, to na pewno już. O matko! Nie potrafię nawet sobie tego wyobrazić. Przez resztę dnia byłam smętna. Ugh... Tia... Jakbym wcześniej taka nie była. No cóż... Kiedyś się z tą stratą pogodzę. Chyba... '''&Koniec 1-szej części prologu/& Prolog #2 Yuko - Dom - Smocza wyspa Obudziłam się wyspana i szczęśliwa... Słoneczko przyjemnie grzało moje szaro - granatowe z domieszką czarnego łuski... Miałam zamiar wybrać się nad jezioro... Już wychodziłam z domu, gdy nagle ktoś wleciał przez wielkie okno w moim pokoju... Usłyszałam głośny trzask, który poinformował mnie, że ten przybysz właśnie mi coś potłukł... Oby to nie był ten wielki, świecący się kryształ, który stał na komodzie... ~ Eh... ~ westchnęłam ~ Znowu to samo... ~ Ostatnim razem kiedy coś się tu stłukło, lekko mówiąc, nieźle się wkurzyłam... Stało się to przez moją siostrę... Wleciała mi do domu i nawet nie postarała się wyhamować... Wtedy dostałam pierwsze ważne polecenie od alfy i udałam się na misję, która miała na celu zaatakować jedną z wysp i uwolnić tamtejsze smoki, które zostały schwytane... Jeżeli teraz znowu będę do niego wezwana to nie będzie to dobrze wróżyło mojemu gatunkowi... Pewnie nie wiecie dlaczego... Otóż jestem jedną z najlepszego gatunku smoków... Jestem najszybsza, najsprytniejsza i najmądrzejsza... Nie przechwalam się... Naprawdę tak jest... Nawet alfa to potwierdził... Tylko szkoda że nasz gatunek powoli wymiera... Z roku na rok jest nas coraz mniej... Dzieje się tak dlatego że do wszystkich zadań które są ważne dla alfy i smoków wysyła się minimum 3 z mojego gatunku... A właśnie... Nie powiedziałam wam... Jestem Nocną Furią... Tak, wiem co sobie pomyśleliście... Diabelski pomiot burzy, który strzela błyskawicami... Wcale tacy nie jesteśmy... Po prostu ludzie chcą nas wybić i dlatego musimy się bronić... No i nie strzelamy błyskawicami, tylko niebiesko - fioletową plazmą, która może wyglądać jak błyskawica... Poszłam w kierunku z którego przed chwilą usłyszałam dźwięk... Weszłam na piętro do pokoju... Zobaczyłam wielkiego pomarańczowo - czerwonego Stormcuttera leżącego na... O zgrozo! Na moim łóżku... ~ Złaź z tam tond. ~ warknęłam, na co on zaczął się śmiać ~ A bo co? ~ spytał wyzywająco. ~ Bo sobie nie życzę, aby jakiś obcy smok wylegiwał się na moim wyrku... ~ powiedziałam wnerwiona jego postawą wobec mnie. ~ Dobra, dobra... Zluzuj lotki...~ mruknął i zwalił się na drewnianą podłogę, skąd po chwili wstał. ~ Alfa ma do ciebie sprawę... ~ powiedział w końcu ~ Wzywa cię. ~ dodał widząc że nie wiem co ma na myśli. ~ Znowu? Eh... No dobra... Mus to mus... ~ westchnęłam niezadowolona. Nici z cudownego popołudnia nad jeziorkiem... Trudno... Jakoś'' to ''przeżyję Pomyślałam i wzbiłam się w powietrze... A zaraz za mną Stormcutter... Smocze Sanktuarium Wraz z Chmuroskokiem wlecieliśmy do szerokiego tunelu, który prowadził wprost do środka Sanktuarium. Chmuroskok to ten Stormcutter, który jak się okazało zrujnował mi pół pokoju... A mianowicie moje kochane łóżeczko! Strasznie się na niego wściekłam... Ale gdy powiedział że alfa kazał szybko mnie przyprowadzić i nie było czasu na porządne wyhamowanie na zakręcie, to mu troszeczkę wybaczyłam... Ale wracając do alfy... Bardzo mnie niepokoi po co mnie wezwał... Tak się zamyśliłam, że nie zauważyłam nawet kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce... Byliśmy nad wielkim jeziorem z wodospadem i cudowną łąką... W jeziorze zawsze wyleguje się alfa... Ku mojemu zdziwieniu tym razem go tam nie było... Dziwne, przecież nigdy nie opuszcza doliny w której jest położona łąka. W tym samym momencie usłyszałam głośny ryk. ~ Yuko, do mnie! ~ zawołał alfa. Dopiero teraz go zauważyłam... Stał na samym środku lasku, który był po drugiej stronie wodospadu i okalał prawie całe jeziorko... ~ Już idę alfo... ~ odpowiedziałam i zaczęłam się już powoli bać... Od dawna nie był w tak złym humorze... To znaczy... Nieraz bywał zdenerwowany, ale nigdy aż tak... Powoli do niego podeszłam i pochyliłam głowę... ~ Coś się stało alfo? ~ zapytałam ~ Wzywałeś... ~ powiedziałam nie podnosząc głowy. ~ Jak dobrze wiesz, nie mamy zbyt dobrych kontaktów z ludźmi... Właściwie to staramy się ich unikać. ~ pokiwałam łbem na znak że rozumiem i słucham tego co mówi. ~ Tak alfo, ale nadal nie wiem czemu mnie wezwałeś... ~ powiedziałam ostrożnie, ważąc każde słowo które wypowiadam. Z alfą wolę być ostrożna... ~ Otóż niedawno, na jednej z wysp urodził się chłopak, syn wodza... Będzie on wielkim człowiekiem, ale może się nim stać tylko z pomocą smoka... Ale nie byle jakiego... Ten smok musi być jego Smoczym Bratem... Twoim zadaniem jest zaatakować wyspę na której się znajduje, czyli Berk, wraz z liczną grupą smoków i zabrać małego do mnie... Chmuroskok będzie ci pomagał... Jak wrócicie z chłopakiem, to wam wszystko wytłumaczę... ~ dodał ~ No już! Lećcie! ~ rozkazał. Razem z Tnącym Burzę po raz kolejny wzbiłam się do lotu i już po chwili nas nie było... 15 minut później Właśnie zebrałam drużynę na moją misję... Liczy trzysta smoków plus ich dowódca... Ma na imię Irion... Jest Koszmarem Ponocnikiem... Zawsze zazdrościłam i będę zazdrościć im zdolności samozapłonu... Ale wracając do tematu... Lecimy na Berk, niewielką wyspę na środku oceanu... Mieszkają tam wikingowie, którzy zabijają nas bez mrugnięcia okiem i choćby najmniejszego poczucia winy... Mają nawet swoją arenę, na której szkolą swoje dzieci, aby zostały najlepszymi pogromcami smoków na świecie... Ich wódz nie ma dla nas serca... Za byle przewinienie każe przywiązać smoka do słupa, który stoi na środku wioski i zaczyna go karać (czytaj: katować)... Jeśli chciał zabić jakiegoś wikinga, to odcina mu toporem najpierw skrzydła, później łapy a na samym końcu głowę... Ugh... Ble... Robi mi się niedobrze, na samą myśl o tym... Pewnie zastanawiacie się skąd o tym wszystkim wiem... Otóż, kiedy byłam mała moi rodzice zostali pewnego dnia wezwani, tak jak ja dzisiaj, przez alfę... Przed odlotem oddali mnie pod opiekę cioci... Na pożegnanie powiedzieli mi żebym była grzeczna i się słuchała ciotki... Z dwa miesiące później grupa w której byli rodzice wróciła... Zauważyłam że ich z nimi nie było... Wystraszyłam się... Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje... Miałam wtedy tylko trzy latka, a już zostałam sierotą... Od tamtego czasu moją jedyną rodziną była ciotka Wika, wujek Andrew i ich dzieci... Mike, przyjaciel mój i moich rodziców i moja rodzina, często opowiadał mi o tym jak zginęli... Oddali swoje życie za życie smoków których nawet nie znali... Po nocach zawsze płakałam i łudziłam się że oni wrócą... Trwało to przez sześć lat... Sześć lat totalnego nieszczęścia i załamania... Po upływie tego czasu wreszcie doszłam do siebie i zaczęłam bardziej uczestniczyć w życiu zarówno rodzinnym, jak i rówieśniczym... Ale nigdy o nich nie zapomniałam... Są w moim sercu na zawsze... Z moich nieco pogmatwanych rozmyślań wyrwał mnie ryk Iriona, który w ten sposób obwieszczał że jesteśmy już u celu... Szybko do niego podleciałam i zapytałam ~ Jaki jest plan? ~ spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. ~ Alfa wam nie powiedział? ~ Oprócz tego że mamy zabrać do Sanktuarium tamto dziecko? ~ pokiwał głową ~ No to nie... Nic nie mówił... ~ No dobra... ~ zamyślił się ~ W takim razie zrobimy tak... ~ odpowiedział i zaczął mi tłumaczyć jak to mniej więcej będzie wyglądało... Smoki zostaną podzielone na kilka mniejszych grup i zaatakują o zmierzchu, ze wszystkich stron... Ja i Chmuroskok mieliśmy za zadanie schować się gdzieś na uboczu i poczekać aż wszyscy na wyspie zajmą się walką... Jak powiedział, tak zrobiliśmy... Irion i smoki odlecieli aby się rozdzielić, a ja i Tnący Burzę schowaliśmy się w gęstych krzakach tuż koło wioski... Po kilkunastu minutach czekania nad wioską zaroiło się od smoków... ~ Teraz ~ powiedziałam do mojego towarzysza i niemal natychmiast wyskoczyłam z naszej kryjówki. ~ Nie mogłaś poczekać? ~ marudził Chmuroskok ~ Przez ciebie zahaczyłem rogiem o gałęzie... ~ Ojej... ~ mówię z ironią w głosie ~ Mógłbyś przyspieszyć? Bo jak nie uda nam się wykonać tego zadania, to alfa chyba nas powiesi za ogony na jednym z sopli w Sanktuarium... Sam widziałeś w jakim był humorze... ~ dodałam. Trochę strachu nigdy nie zaszkodzi. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i zaczęliśmy wszystko dokładnie oglądać... Po chwili zauważyłam większą, górującą nad innymi, chatę... Była położona na uboczu wioski, był z niej świetny widok na zachodzące i wschodzące słońce, a także na całą osadę i port... To musi być ten dom. Podleciałam tam i starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi wylądowałam... Weszłam do środka... W jednym z pokoi było mnóstwo broni... Po prostu jakiś domowy arsenał. Świetnie jeszcze tego mi brakowało. W tej chwili momentalnie znieruchomiałam... Z sąsiedniego usłyszałam kwilenie niemowlęcia... Od razu tam poszłam... Zobaczyłam małe dziecko, które leżało w kołysce... Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, gdy mnie zobaczyło przestało płakać i się uśmiechnęło... Podeszłam do niego ostrożnie... Chłopiec wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę, a ja poczułam coś bardzo dziwnego... To dziecko mnie przyciągało... Tak jakby było alfą... Poczułam od niego tą samą siłę co jest u Snowa, naszego obecnego alfy... Jego ręka przyciągała mnie jak magnez... Aż w końcu mój łeb się z nią zetknął... Poczułam lekki prąd... Zdziwiłam się, kiedy od tego małego człowieka nie poczułam człowieka, lecz... Smoka... To w takim razie dlaczego to dziecko urodziło się jako człowiek? Tylko bogowie to wiedzą... Po powrocie spytam się o to alfę. W tym momencie usłyszałam brzdęk upadającego na podłogę metalu... Co gorsza tuż koło mnie! Natychmiast się odwróciłam i nie wiem czemu stanęłam w pozycji obronnej... Zobaczyłam młodą kobietę, mającą może z dwadzieścia ileś lat... Miała brązowe, długie włosy i jasno zielone oczy, które patrzały na mnie z dobrze widocznym w nich strachem... Cholera! Z nią na karku na pewno nie uda mi się zabrać z tond chłopaka... Muszę wezwać pomoc. Wydałam z siebie głośny ryk... Kobieta odruchowo zaczęła się cofać, ale nie mogła uciec ponieważ zaraz za nią wylądował wielki, czerwono - pomarańczowy Tnący Burzę... Dwudziestolatka odwróciła się do niego przodem patrząc w jego oczy... Stormcutter również się na nią popatrzał i stanął w bezruchu, tak jakby go Marazmor strzelił... ~ Chmuroskok? ~ zapytałam ~ Co jest? ~ Nie odpowiedział, więc wzięłam chłopaka w pysk najdelikatniej jak umiałam i już po chwili byłam ponad dachami domów... Po chwili dolączył do mnie czteroskrzydły... Przelecieliśmy nad wioską... Wszystkie smoki, jakie tam były zorientowały się, że wykonaliśmy swoją część planu, więc dołączały do nas... Zanim odlecieliśmy, poprosiłam abyśmy zatrzymali się jeszcze na najbliższej wyspie... Tak zrobiliśmy... Irion przeliczył straty a ja otuliłam malca kocykiem aby nie zmarzł i polecieliśmy dalej... Smocze Sanktuarium Lecieliśmy ponownie przez tunel prowadzący do centrum... Wcześniej poprzez Straszliwca poinformowaliśmy alfę o powodzeniu misji... Gdy byliśmy na zakręcie wpadł na nas jakiś Koszmar Ponocnik... Przez siłę uderzenia uderzyłam w jedną ze ścian tunelu i zsunęłam się po niej na ziemię... ~ Debilu! ~ wydarłam się ~ Patrz jak latasz! ~ Dobra... ~ odpowiedział spokojnie ~ Już się tak nie denerwuj bo ci lotki pękną... Yuko... ~ Skąd... ~ zaczęłam i przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Miał czerwono - brązowe łuski i bliznę na prawym skrzydle ~ Derek? To ty? ~ pokiwał głową. ~ Strasznie dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co? ~ zapytał. ~ Co tam u ciebie? ~ wykrzyknęłam nie kryjąc radości ze spotkania - Nadal sam czy znalazłeś już sobie partnerkę? ~ Zgaduj! ~ zawołał. ~ Hmmm... Myślę że... ~ zaczęłam i oczywiście nie skończyłam ponieważ... ~ Tak! Zgadłaś! Znalazłem cudowną smoczycę i mamy gromadkę dzieciaków! ~ ...przerwał mi rozentuzjazmowany Ponocnik ~ A propos dzieci... ~ dodał i znacząco popatrzał się na tobołek, który upuściłam podczas upadku ~ Co to jest? ~ zapytał po chwili milczenia. ~ To jest... ~ zacięłam się i postanowiłam powiedzieć wszystko na jednym oddechu ~ Tojestczłowiek, alfakazałmigodosiebieprzynieść. ~ Yyy... Że co? ~ popatrzał się na mnie niezrozumiale. ~ Alfa kazał mi go tutaj przynieść... ~ powiedziałam powoli, pomijając fakt kim jest. ~ Dziwne ~ mruknął do siebie ~ To nie jest smok, prawda? ~ pokręciłam głową ~ Niemożliwe, przecież czuć od niego smokiem na kilometr... ~ powiedział na głos i zaczął zbliżać się do chłopca. Derek ostrożnie go obwąchał, jakby bał się że może mu coś zrobić, a następnie mu się ukłonił... Poczułam jak jakaś siła na mnie wpływa i ja też to zrobiłam... Gdy podniosłam głowę rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam że wszystkie smoki, które były w tunelu, wylądowały i również pochyliły głowy na znak podległości... Kim jest to dziecko? To pytanie nie daje mi spokoju od chwili w której po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam tego małego, wątłego i słabego chłopaka... Spojrzałam na niego ponownie i otworzyłam szeroko oczy... Chyba mam rozdwojenie jaźni, omamy lub problem ze wzrokiem Chłopak zaczął świecić złotą poświatą, a jego ciało migało i co chwila zmieniało kształt... Raz był człowiekiem, a raz smokiem... Dodam jeszcze że Furią... Ale nieznaną mi odmianą... Zamiast zwykłych, mętnych i czarnych lub granatowych łusek miał... No właśnie... Jakie? Chyba mogę ten kolor określić jako biały, lub przeźroczysty, który odbija światło i świeci na wszystkie kolory tęczy i nie tylko... Zamrugałam kilka razy oczami nie wierząc w to co widzę... Nie byłam zdolna do powiedzenia chociażby jednego słówka... Ale nie tylko ja... Wszystkie smoki, które to widziały, cały czas nie mogły się ruszyć ze stanu otępienia bądź przerażenia... ~ To... Cześć... powiedział cicho Derek ~ Tak... Do zobaczenia... Muszę... Lecieć... Z nim... Natychmiast... Do... Alfy... ~ wydukałam. ~ Jasna sprawa! ~ zawołał i już go nie było. Chwilę jeszcze stałam i patrzyłam się osłupiała na dziecko, które już wyglądało normalnie... ~ Yuko! ~ zawołał Chmuroskok ~ Rusz się wreszcie, bo zaraz się alfie cierpliwość skończy... ~ Te słowa podziałały na mnie jak kąpiel w zimnej, wręcz lodowatej, wodzie. ~ Widziałeś to? ~ zapytałam podchodząc powoli do chłopaka. ~ To, czyli co? ~ zapytał patrząc się na mnie jak na idiotkę. Czyli nie widział ~ Już nic... Nie ważne... ~ odpowiedziałam próbując zamaskować irytację w głosie ~ Lećmy już do niego, bo nie zamierzam zostać smoczym placuszkiem... Chociaż... Placuszki są dobre... A szczególnie takie z jagodą i truskawką... Nieraz podczas ataków zakradam się do domów wikingów i wykradam im te pyszności... Ale wracając do alfy, to naprawdę nie żartuję z tym placuszkiem... Raz, kiedy byłam jeszcze mała, widziałam jak alfa w przypływie złości i gniewu zmiażdżył jednego smoka... Uwierzcie mi, nie jest to coś co chcielibyście oglądać... Podobno zrobił to ponieważ tamten smok chciał nas zdradzić... Miał przyprowadzić tutaj wikingów, aby nas zabili... Jednak nie opracował swojego planu dokładnie, ponieważ straże go złapały tuż przy wyjściu z jednej, z ukrytych jaskiń... Nieraz zastanawiałam się po co chciał to zrobić... Dlaczego nas zdradził... Może miał dosyć tego ciągłego ukrywania się? Nie mam pojęcia... ~ Yuko! ~ warknął nagle Tnący Burzę. ~ No co!? ~ odwarknęłam i zrobiłam wkurzoną minkę. ~ Polecisz sama czy mam cię tam zanieść? ~ zapytał. ~ Możesz to zrobić... ~ powiedziałam z diabelnym błyskiem w oku. ~ Ja nie żartuję! ~ wkurzył się. ~ Ja też nie... - powiedziałam spokojnie ~ Eh... No dobra... ~ dodałam widząc że zaraz wybuchnie. Wzięłam kawałek kocyka, w który był owinięty chłopak, w pysk i poleciałam do samego środka Sanktuarium, do alfy... Znalazłam go w jednym z jezior... To jezioro zwaliśmy Jeziorem Łez... Podobno powstało z łez smoków, które straciły rodzinę, bliskich... ~ Yuko! Nareszcie! ~ wykrzyknął alfa... szczęśliwym głosem? ~ Alfo... ~ powiedziałam i się ukłoniłam. ~ Połóż chłopaka i odsuń się... ~ powiedział stanowczo. Pospiesznie, ale uważając by nic sobie nie zrobił, położyłam dziecko na wielkim, płaskim głazie tuż przed alfą. Alfa powoli pochylił się i chuchnął na niego... Jest to takie specjalne zaklęcie chroniące... Może je rzucić alfa... Znaczy się... My też możemy, ale nasz czar trwa tylko na kilka godzin, czasami dni... Natomiast kiedy rzuci je alfa, jest ono na cztery do pięciu lat... W zależności od umiejętności i siły alfy... ~ Yuko ~ usłyszałam alfę ~ Ciebie wysłałem na tę misję... Tobie się powiodła... Więc od dzisiaj opiekujesz się tym dzieckiem... Zostanie z nami aż skończy pięć lat... Po upływie tego czasu będziesz musiała odstawić swojego podopiecznego z powrotem na wyspę... Zrozumiałaś? ~ zapytał. Pokiwałam głową ~ To dobrze... Bierz chłopaka... Na imię mu będzie Ferox... Dbaj o niego, a kiedyś będzie naszym zbawieniem... ~ powiedział alfa i wrócił z powrotem do jeziora... Stałam tam jeszcze przez jakiś czas starając się zrozumieć słowa alfy, ale w końcu się poddałam i zabierając Ferox'a poleciałam do swojej jaskini... &Koniec 2 giej części prologu/& Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania